<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Swan Prince by trivialtrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190582">The Swan Prince</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/trivialtrash/pseuds/trivialtrash'>trivialtrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Swan Princess (1994), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage, Ballroom Dancing, Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Complete, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff, George is a Feral Child, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Prince George - Freeform, Royalty Sapnap, Sapnap is best wingman, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Song: This is My Idea (Swan Princess), Swan Princess AU, dream is a himbo, prince dream, royal au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/trivialtrash/pseuds/trivialtrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Long before they met, Dream and George were destined to be wedded. </p><p>However anyone could see the only point on which they didn't disagree, was that the very thought of summertime was dreaded. </p><p>-</p><p>Or The Swan Princess AU this fandom (probably didn't) need, but gets anyway</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>violently sobs and collapses I LOVE THEM </3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Swan Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a songfic based off of the opening song from the classic original movie, but I'm really liking this au a lot so let me know if I should continue it or just leave it as a cute little royal oneshot :] </p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dream had heard rumors about the young prince from afar - his beauty, his grace, his sweet smile and his peculiar penance for sticking to the libraries and reading instead of sword fighting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He decided that all those people must be raving mad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy in front of him, despite having heard that he was older, was smaller than him. And scrawny. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span> was he scrawny. And beauty? Forget about it, the angry expression glaring up at him was probably the ugliest thing he'd ever laid eyes on. This gangly, irritable kid in front of him couldn't possibly be the prince he was supposed to entertain for the evening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet, as he looked to his mother who merely gave an encouraging smile, he realized that this was, in fact, the prince. He felt his lips tugging up in disgust, George's expression darkened further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream felt his mother's hands on his back as she shoved him forward and he heard her whisper, "Remember!" before stepping back to stand cordially. He almost gagged as he recalled the conversation before George arrived. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You must kiss his hand as a symbol of good will and trust between our two nations." Dream had pulled a face. "A kiss, really mom?" And with a firm nod the conversation was over.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried not to let his lip curl further as he took a step closer and grabbed George's hand like it was infected. The two glowered at each other as Dream moved slow, then he quickly kissed the back of his hand and made an exaggerated noise of disgust and tried to wipe the foul presence of the other prince off his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He'd be stuck with this guy all summer? He could already envision boring days of having to escort the prince to the library or something else equally dull. Maybe if Dream was lucky, he would contract a disease and be spared a summer stuck with </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He probably hadn't touched a sword a day in his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream stuck his tongue out at George when no one was looking as was shocked when George made a threatening combative stance at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mother cleared her throat again and Dream realized he hadn't yet spoken a single word to the prince.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream forced a bow and sweeped out a hand in introduction. He faked a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So happy you could come." Dream spat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George returned the gesture. It was halted and just as awkward as the kid himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So happy to be here." George gritted through his teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even his voice was annoying, squeaky, high and accented in a way that made his words sound funny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both bowed and Dream breathed out a huff of annoyance. Would people really notice if he just ran away for the day? If only to get away from this jerk?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning away he could quietly hear George hissing at his father, "This isn't my idea of fun."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>idea of fun? At least they could agree on one thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream was walking down the grand staircase when dread filled his stomach, George was leaning against the railing, staring up at him with those same hateful eyes. He ignored him. Why bother spending the effort to look at him on his way down anyway? This proved to be a mistake when he walked past George with his chin held high and immediately stumbled on something. As he tumbled down the stairs with a yelp he saw George's leg sticking out and a pleased grin smirking down at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream was quick to get back up and meet George halfway up the stairs to shove him, only to find himself being smacked by a roll of paper. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the heck was wrong with this kid?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that they fought </span>
  <em>
    <span>constantly</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It seemed that the rumors of him being an indoor prince weren't exactly true either. Their altercations usually began with a few hushed and bitter words, then little things like a shove or hair pulling and then they'd be on the floor, punching the living daylights out of each other, both trying to get the upper hand and claim a victory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream prided himself on his fighting skills and his impeccable technique. Which was why the most infuriating thing about their fights was that George </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> played fair, nor did he use the basic techniques or even any sort of proper fighting method Dream had ever seen. George would always strike when Dream was looking away, attack him with a stick or wooden sword when Dream had nothing, pull his hair and spit at him, like he wasn't royalty. It made his blood boil. He truly and deeply hated George.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were chasing each other in the gardens, hiding and leaping out when the other least expected and pummeled each other. He was hiding around a pillar when he heard the tail end of a conversation between his mother and the visiting king. "I think we've got a deal." Stated the royal. His mother chirped in agreement. "Clay is quite the catch. This will be the perfect match." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't have long to ponder the words when he felt a sharp smack to his noggin from behind. He whirled angrily to find a giggling George. Chasing after him, thoughts about boring monarch politics vanished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fact that he had to deal with the menace all summer nearly drove him to the point of insanity. He started counting the days until George would leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When George left it was like he could finally breathe again. Despite the seasons shifting into more brutal, colder weather, Dream relished every single moment, hunting, training and living out every second to the fullest he had without George. Rising dread slowly creeped upon him as the weather changed though, he knew the prince would return again when the flowers were in full bloom and the days returned to scorching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To cope with the unfortunate fact that he couldn't stop the other prince from coming, he had put up a poster and labeled it "George" with a crud drawing of the boy. It featured devil horns and a pointed, exaggerated chin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He liked to use it to practice his archery in the morning. It was cathartic and when he told Sapnap, he had found it hilarious. His mother, when she burst in the morning before George's arrival and saw him fire a shot directly into the poster's forehead, did not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They soon will be arriving," she narrowed her eyes at him and followed his bow's aim to the poster "is that respect you're showing?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shot her a nasty look back in return. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you make me kiss his hand again, I swear I'm going to be sick."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She made an irritated huff at his behavior and stormed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream groaned in annoyance. Sapnap looked similarly displeased beside him. Despite their very formal wear and rigid postures, they couldn't care less about the ordeal that was about to happen. Sapnap, always proving why he was Dream's best friend, kept his face level and leaned over with a mischievous whisper, "Bet I can make him trip and make a fool of himself when he leaves the ship." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream tried his best to not crack a grin as he moved a little closer to Sapnap and whispered back, "Bet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The prince emerged to the top of the deck not three moments later. There was quite a bit of fanfare and royals and peasants alike coming out to greet the very special guests. Dream scoffed. No way would Sapnap be able to pull it off in front of this many people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned his head to tell Sapnap as such and went wide eyed when the black haired boy was nowhere to be found. And he thought his skills of evasion were good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He barely even figured out where his friend had gone when he saw the top of a slingshot and then George's leg buckle. The rock had hit him square on, making his body fall forward. The other prince flailed, sticking out his arms in an attempt to catch himself. However, the slope of the wooden ramp leading down to the pier only encouraged gravity as George stumbled and crumpled at the bottom. He made quite the ineloquent scene, fussed up hair and clothes covered in dirt. Maybe now people would see the prince the way Dream saw him. He smirked at Sapnap with a victorious thumbs up. When he turned back to the scene, it was clear George had caught the gesture because he was now leveling both of them with a stare that spoke of murderous intent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After setting the tone for that summer, what with Sapnap being Dream's god sent lifesaver, they actively avoided George. When they weren't intentionally trying to dodge the attention of the older prince, they were making his life a living hell. Sliding down the castle's marble banister, Sapnap and Dream navigated the place with ease, running and evading George just enough to the point where he'd keep following them trying to call out, "Hey! Wait up!" But of course his cries went ignored as they rounded a corner and hid. George looked around, desperate and confused. Everything looked the same and they had made sure to get far enough in that it would take him at least an hour to get back out. Snickering, the two slinked away, leaving George and his increasingly concerned yells behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They couldn't shake him, and really, they tried. But even midway through the summer, George persisted, following them and trying to get in on whatever scheme or activity they were doing. He had chased them outside, just in time to see Dream lifting the ladder to some sort of shelter nestled in the trees, far out of George's reach. Dream wheezed at the incredulous look on George's face and Sapnap peeked down over his shoulder. "You think he'd take a hint and learn to leave." Sapnap put an emphasis on his point by hanging their freshly created sign reading "No Georges Allowed (under penalty of death) (kidding) (kind of)" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George let out a frustrated yell. Looking up at them like they were the most infuriating people on the planet, he called out, "This really isn't fair!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And almost perfectly in sync, Dream and Sapnap responded with twin laughs shouting back, "We really couldn't care!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George gave an irritated kick to the tree that housed them and to everyone's alarm, the shoddily built structure came tumbling down. George had gotten his wish, just with a lot more pain, as both the bits of wood and Sapnap and Dream came tumbling down on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The summer had ended with the prince returning overseas with bruises that matched the two disgruntled boys that had to see him off at the docks. While Dream's mother waved George and his father off sweetly, Dream turned to Sapnap letting out a weary sigh as he winced from his bruises. "This isn't my idea of fun." Sapnap was about to agree when the sudden pivot of his mother turning to face them startled Dream into falling over on Sapnap. They both hissed in pain as they hit the ground. These bruises were like a lingering reminder of the irritating existence that was George.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The peaceful solace of winter descended upon the kingdom and Dream let himself relax again, trying not to pay attention when he'd hear George's name whispered among the castle staff as he walked by. Things like "They always disagree, do you really think the marriage will work out?" At this point it was already common knowledge, he was fairly certain George knew too. That didn't stop him from quickening his pace to escape the conversations around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next arrival was by carriage, Dream watched lazily as George resisted his father who was attempting to pull him out. His own mother was trying similar tactics to get him out of the tree but he smirked smugly at George as her words did nothing and her batting hands couldn't reach him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This summer wasn't too different. Except, that it was. Instead of fighting physically or avoiding him with Sapnap, George had somehow wormed his way into Dream's everyday life. They would still fight, but now the fights were verbal and the intimidation that George once had over him softened as Dream had grown and despite being lanky himself, he was now taller than the boy who was supposed to be older than him. It was laughable really that Dream used to be afraid of him. George's personality or looks hadn't gotten better though, still the same distasteful sass, bitterness and scrawniness but now packaged into slightly nicer clothing. It didn't do him any favors, really. He definitely didn't find himself staring and thinking maybe the only truly ugly thing about George was his character. That would be ridiculous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George dragged him along to boring things like plays and special readings in the library or to play pretend and act he was the king while he forced Dream to play his knight, despite being a prince himself. Almost all of these ended up with Dream ruining the event, pranking George or just generally finding some way to make George regret ever bringing along Dream to these things. It didn't stop him in most cases though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then there were the days he got a reprieve from George and spent his time with Sapnap. Well, with Sapnap while Dream complained about George and they watched the subject in question interacting with one of the younger guards. If Dream could recall correctly, that one was Quackity, one of Sapnap's many friends in the castle. Dream ended his latest tangent by gesturing at them, watching as George gave the guard a soft smile and truly amused laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look!!!" Dream exclaimed, exasperated. Sapnap followed his gesture to where George was now resting a hand on the cool steel of Quackity's armor, peering at him sweetly. Sapnap turned back to Dream and raised a confused eyebrow. "He's like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> flirting with the castle guards. Who the hell even does that?" He crossed his arms and glared at George, hoping some of his animosity would be received. To his chagrin, Sapnap barked a laugh at him. "I think you really sort of like him, fess up." He pushed an elbow into Dream's side, making him stumble and splutter. He regained his composure and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. I'd like him better if he lost at cards. He probably cheats." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap fixed him with an unamused look. "Dude, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally</span>
  </em>
  <span> cheat and he still beats you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to remind me, Sap." Dream groaned, the memory still fresh in his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Four sevens and a ten." Dream proudly stated, laying his cards down with a flourish and receiving an enthusiastic ok sign from Sapnap standing behind George. George's eyebrows furrowed for a moment before he looked to Dream and smiled. Dream's stomach dropped. George slowly flipped the cards over, revealing a royal flush. "I think I've won again." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Every time </span>
  </em>
  <span>he's won." Dream insisted, growing more frustrated as the memory teased him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>George smiled. "This is my idea of fun."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was so sick of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Especially the way he wouldn't leave his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their final day was spent with Dream and George in a carriage, traveling through the small town bordering the harbor as he escorted him to his ship home. He told himself he wouldn't miss the annoying thorn in his side, that winter would come and his peaceful silence would return and it wouldn't be lonely. Distracting himself from his thoughts, he made silly faces and pulled pranks the entire way past all of the townsfolk, making sure to humiliate George as much as possible before he left for a whole year. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they arrived the sun was setting and George looked satisfactorily pissed off by Dream, it was the perfect ending. Dream got out first, probably expected to offer a hand to the other prince, his fiancee to be, even. Instead, he walked a good deal away to send the message that George would be getting out by himself. He merely scoffed an amused half laugh and stepped out elegantly, he was acting much more royal like than normal and as Dream caught sight of George's father standing by the gangplank, he understood why. Dream ignored the slight twinge of sorrow as he waved an indifferent goodbye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped early, in favor of settling back into the carriage to ignore the departure when he felt something pelt the back of his head. He whipped his head around and just barely managed to catch George throwing something that looked exactly like Sapnap's slingshot into the ocean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That asshole. Royalty or not he was such a jerk. A royal pain in the ass more like it. He suddenly felt a lot less sad that George was leaving. Why would he be bothered? His number one source of hatred was leaving again. Good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was another calm quiet winter that was spent wandering around the castle when Dream spotted his mother's elegant scrawl on a half finished document. Letting curiosity consume him, he picked it up and scanned the ending. "King Henry, if Prince George refuses Clay's hand, you must </span>
  <span>urge him!</span>
  <span> This is beneficial not only to…" he stopped reading, the rest being persuasion for the king, his mind lingered over the slightly more panicked, larger fonting instead. So George had been resisting this too, he shouldn't be surprised. Their hatred was mutual… so then why did it feel like his heart was being shattered by a sword to the back?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He called Sapnap to his room to talk out his thoughts, maybe by voicing them aloud, Sapnap would be able to help him make sense of them. Finding Sapnap comfortably leaned back sitting on the edge of his bed, his tangent started almost immediately. "For as long as I remember, we've been told we'd someday wed." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap quickly caught on and an exhausted annoyance filled his face, like he’d heard this a million times before. He probably had. "Hello to you too," he snarked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream ran a hand over his face, the pressure working wonders to somewhat calm him. "Sorry… sorry, I just-" the door he was leaning on and he could hear his mother on the other side asking for his presence. Really not in the mood or disposition to give a royal stature, he leaned more on the door and forced her out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she gave up trying to get in, he turned back to Sapnap and his silent chuckles. "Every June until September, he visits and, and it's not like the staff or royals are exactly subtle. All of their pushing? Annoying hints? It's plain as day we're betrothed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But I despise him.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" The words felt heavy on his tongue, not really feeling truthful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When George visits again, we're both at marriage age. It's no surprise that the castle is in a flurry for some sort of event, new robes are being made. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sapnap</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Dream's voice quieted with concern and softened with worry. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>I think we're officially going to be engaged the next time he comes</span>
  </em>
  <span>." His heart was racing wildly. It didn't feel right. Crossing his arms, he added haughtily, "I can do much better, I'm sure."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap fixed him with another unimpressed look. "He's literally a prince from an equally powerful kingdom." His friend stood with a huff and walked over to him, placing a hand on Dream's shoulder. "And you like him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream recoiled like Sapnap had burned him. "Like him?! Sapnap, are you crazy? I </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally</span>
  </em>
  <span> can't stand him. He's so annoying. Especially that stupid stoic way he refuses to react to my teasing or how he ignores me to go talk to my guards instead…" he trailed off, realizing he was mostly complaining about not being the center of George's attention. Well that was natural, he was a prince who demanded the focus of a room and audience, George was no different… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smug look on Sapnap's face said otherwise. With confusion and anger settled deep in his heart, he opened the door to angrily stride to somewhere where he could relieve his pent up wrath with a blade on a poor unsuspecting training dummy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The matter was left undiscussed for the rest of the winter that now seemed too long and too cold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream hadn't greeted George this time, his mother informing him that they would be meeting after getting properly "cleaned up" instead, whatever that meant. Yet, as he dressed and his butlers busied themselves around him he felt nothing but trepidation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was at the door to the ballroom, facing away from the room itself to whisper hushed pleas at Sapnap to somehow pull something and get him out of this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he heard that familiar voice behind him. In a similar quieted manner, George was hissing to someone on the other side of the door but his frustration caused his voice to carry more than Dream's. "He's so immature!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart gave a pang. Was he talking about him? Probably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a fire of anger already lit and ready to fuel hateful words and scathing comments, he turned to give George a piece of his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words died in his mind before they could even reach his throat. All thought processes halted as he took in the majesty of the regal Prince George.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What happened to the scrawny, childish, annoying kid he was used to? George had grown like a flower now in full bloom, no, like a swan. Starting out as a feathery small mess that called itself a duckling and becoming a majestic beauty with pampered plumage that stole his breath away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't even realize he was smiling until George returned the smile, small and uncertain. His heart was racing again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time in his whole life he could finally understand the rumors he'd heard about George before meeting him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His beauty - his face held an eternal youth that was perfectly framed by dark brown locks falling to one side. Despite always having looked childish with such a face, it was as if he had grown into it, youthful yet handsome and mature all at once. His grace - as George waltzed across the ballroom floor to meet Dream in the middle, there was a caution and lightness to his step that caused the light blue cloak to ripple out behind him like a moonlit pond. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And his smile… he had seen it before, George smiled often. Just not when he was in Dream's presence. Maybe that's why he had missed the way his smile would curve so nicely and fit his face in a way that urged the lucky recipient to return the gesture. The smile was by far the best part of George's beauty, it was downright addicting. Dream already felt hooked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To put simply, George was entrancing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adorned in flowing white elegant pieces of clothing laced with gold and styled in a way he'd never seen, the outfit hugged his still skinny body perfectly. Topped off with that blue cape wrapped around him, it was like George was a sophisticated display of opulence to be admired and worshiped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream forced his legs to function when he realized George was waiting for him in the center of the room. He bowed as Dream approached and he watched with a dry mouth as George dipped out of the bow with a flourish and said, "So happy to be here." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream couldn't help but grin at the familiar words. He was about to give a witty retort, maybe try to recall what he had said all those summers ago but instead he blurted the truth. "Til now I never knew," he took George's hands in his own, gaining a surprised, questioning look from the man. "It's you I've been dreaming of."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He delighted in the way George's smile widened and turned nervous as his cheeks went pink. Nervously, the shorter prince looked up to him and admitted, "This is my idea…" he trailed off and Dream moved closer, trying to encourage him to continue his sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream echoed, "’This is my idea’…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But before either of them could get another word in, waiters and butlers and servants alike came flooding in, decor and instruments quickly filled the room and Dream gave a nervous laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Music was quickly replaced by the chaotic movement and cacophony brought in by the flurry of people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He offered a hand to George, bowing slightly. "May I have this dance, my prince?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George nodded, taking the hand and letting Dream fit their bodies together with one hand on the small of his back and the other clasped firmly in his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they twirled and spun to the music in the giant hall, it felt like the world around them fell away. It was just Dream and George as they moved to the rhythm, casting small glances of joy at each other when their eyes met. Dream spun him, he dipped him, he led him across the room, letting George and melody guide him. He'd never really been one for dancing before but George was like water, flowing in the course that Dream cut for him. Their movements were matched and felt so natural, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The music swelled and at some point Dream found George closer than before. Had he pulled him in, or had the music been the culprit? It didn’t really matter as their faces inched closer, hesitant yet warm and tender. Their lips met with a chaste kiss that years of memories and warm summer afternoons had led to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was his idea of love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had a feeling it was George's too.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come join us on the MCYT AO3 Discord! Whether you be an author looking for place to brainstorm and share your work, or a reader looking for a place to find smaller authors and great works by all sorts of people, there's a great community and some server events for everyone :) https://discord.gg/Ea5tVA3wUF</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>